The present invention relates to a dampening element of a vibration damper.
The invention also relates to a vibration damper.
The vibration of a piston engine is known as such, and in order to reduce it there are a number of various solutions, such as balancing solutions. In engines there can be noted vibration forms of which both the engine and the auxiliary devices attached in connection therewith, such as a compressor or compressors, are part of. In this case it is a matter of a global vibration form, i.e. the engine and its auxiliary constructions together form a vibration system. The engine can also have local vibrations of a certain auxiliary apparatus, whereby the dynamic properties of the auxiliary apparatus are in determining position as far as the vibration is concerned.
Control of local vibrations is usually easier than control of global vibrations of the whole construction. In local vibration the rigidity, fastening, mass etc. of the structure in question can be modified more easily. In the control of the global vibration of the engine, however, the need for modification can be directed at the engine itself, whereby it may be required to increase the rigidity of the cylinder block etc. This is impossible in case there is a desire to use standard engine components. The viewpoint of costs must also be considered when looking for new solutions.
In all types of vibration, mainly the mass and gas forces of the engine act as a stimuli. A special difficulty in vibration dampening of engines is that the vibration properties of engines of different sizes (number of cylinders, cylinder diameter etc.) differ from each other. Further, the engine running speed also has an effect on the vibration.
Dampers have been developed for dampening the vibrations in which an oscillating piece supported by springs is allowed to move in a space filled with a dampening medium, such as gas or fluid. The reciprocating movement of the oscillating piece causes the dampening medium to move. The movement of the oscillating piece and thereby also the vibration of the component in connection with which the damper is arranged, are attenuated by converting the kinetic energy and pressure energy of the dampening medium into heat.
In order to achieve an optimal dampening the operation parameters of the damper must be adjusted. The operation parameters of the damper can be arithmetically defined and preset into the damper, but often the fine tuning needed for achieving optimal dampening must be carried out during the runtime of the object to be dampened.